goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Cook gets Grounded for Tyranity
Vyonders hate Warren Cook because he makes fake VHS openings. He's meant to be bad. Transcript * Alan: Warren Cook. Today is Thanksgiving. * Warren: Ok. What are we having for Thanksgiving? * Alan: Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, meatballs. And cake and ice cream for dessert. Let’s get the turkey ready right now. * Later * Warren: Now The turkey is in the oven. Let’s make a fake vhs opening. * Much later * Warren: I made the Neon Mickey logo on The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie from 1988. Real, not fake. Oh no. I smell something burning. * Warren comes and sees the turkey burn * Warren: Oh fuck. The turkey is on fire! * Alan: Warren. Did you get the turkey out yet? * Turkey turns black * Alan: Warren! What did you do to the turkey? * Warren: The turkey turned dark after I made the Neon Mickey logo of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie from 1988. Real, not fake. * Alan: Warren, How dare you bring the turkey and made another fake vhs opening?! You were supposed to get the turkey out of the oven 30 minutes ago. That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for tyranity! Now just wait until the guests hear this! * When the guests came * Alan: Warren! You have a lot of visitors who wanted to see you! * Me: I’m MrEmperorCJ! I cannot believe you burned the turkey! * I’m Karolina Dean! I heard you made the Neon Mickey logo of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie from 1988! * I’m Twilight Sparkle! Sunset Shimmer and I wanted to eat turkey! * I’m Sunset Shimmer, And now we can’t eat the turkey because of you! * I’m SpongeBob! My movie never existed in 1988! It existed in 2004! * I’m Patrick! We are go mad at you for what you did! * I’m Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa, I’m so fucking mad at you for burning the turkey you motherfucker! * I’m Kai-Lan * I’m Rintoo * I’m Tolee * I’m Hoho * And I’m Lulu. We are so unhappy with you for burning the turkey! * I’m Captain Planet! I heard you revived Captain Pollution! * I’m He Man! What did your father told you about making fake vhs openings!? * I’m Mrs. Shaw! You’re a very very very bad boy and student of mine! * I’m Mr. Dike. You’re considered to be in fact a bad student of mine as well! * I’m Mr. Stevens! I can’t believe you burned the turkey! * Mrs. This will teach you a strong Severe lesson! You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life! * Warren: Oh for fucking fuck sakes Mrs. Shaw! Shut the fuck up you bitch! I know the fuck are you saying you titty bitch! * Angry Grandpa: Warren! Shut the fuck Up! * He-Man: Warren! There will be no computer, no tv, no movies, no video games, no CD-roms, no toys, no Disney stuff and nothing made by Disney! * Captain Planet: There’s also no fast food places and dining places of each kind! The only things you eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, dried lizards, fried beans, snakes on a stick, logs from trees, and prunes. * Warren: Hey! I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, dried lizards, fried beans, snakes on a stick, logs from trees, and prunes. * Angry Grandpa: Too bad Warren! Those are the only things you will eat for the rest of your fucking life! * Sunset: All of your Disney stuff will be donated to MrEmperorCJ! * Twilight: And your account will be closed and you’ll never be on YouTube ever again! * Patrick: You’ll watch shows not made by Disney like Adam-12, The Big Bang Theory, Mom, Supernanny, Colombo, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, SpongeBob, The Loud House, Scooby Doo Where Are You, The New Scooby Movies, The Scooby Doo Show, Pokémon and other shows not made by Disney! * SpongeBob: And baby shows not made by Disney like Caillou, Sesame Street, Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood, Tiny Planets, Top Wing, Blue’s Clues, Lego Friends, Barbie Dreamtopia And other baby shows not made by Disney! * Karolina Dean: And video games not made by Disney like Soul Calibur video games, Tekken video games, Super Mario video games, Star Wars Video games, Dora video games, Scooby Doo video games, SpongeBob SquarePants video games, Pokémon video games, Yakuza video games, Persona video games, Super Monkey Ball, Activision Anthology, Capcom Classics Collection, Sonic Mega Collection And other games not made by Disney! * Me: And music not made by Disney like The Russian trololo man, The Laurie Berkner Band, Rebecca Black, Hoyt Curtin, Sidney Torch, Nicholas Carr, Ted Nichols, Webb Pierce, Hank Thompson, Justin Bieber and other music not made by Disney! * Alan: I agree with all of them! Now start watching these baby shows not made by Disney, prime time shows not made by Disney, Listen to music not made by Disney and play these video games not made by Disney, or you're grounded for ultra humanity! * Warren: Fuck you all! I wish you were all fucking dead while you adults were raped to death with penises of Drew Pickles, Barney the Gay Purple Dinosaur, Goomba, and Ronald McDonald! * Alan: Warren! How dare you tell us all to fuck off and wish we were dead? That’s it! I’m turning you into a baby * Alan turns Warren into a baby * Alan: Now you’re a baby! Now start watching shows not made by Disney right now! * Announcer: Coming Up next! It’s Baby Looney Tunes. Only on Cartoon Network! * Warren: This is going to be a torture! * Me: I cannot believe Warren burned the turkey for Thanksgiving! Don’t you agree with me? * Karolina: Yes! * Sunset: Yes * Twilight: Yes * SpongeBob: Yes * Patrick: Yes * Angry Grandpa: Yes * Captain Planet: Yes * Me: Do you agree with me He Man? * He Man: Yes I do. * Mrs. Shaw: Agreed. * Mr. Dike: Now let’s celebrate, now that we got a new turkey. Shall we? Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded